


Steven Universe Farther Into The Future ep 18: The Bloodrose Brigade Blossoms On Earth

by LMasterm1nd



Series: Steven Universe Farther into the Future [20]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alien Character(s), Alien Cultural Differences, Aliens, Apologies, Crystal Gems, F/F, F/M, Fish out of Water, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMasterm1nd/pseuds/LMasterm1nd
Summary: The Bloodrose Brigade arc finally wraps up, The Bloodrose Brigade decides to leave the Gembuster Army and find a new life for themselves on Earth, but will the people of Beach City accept them?
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Garnet/Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe), Lars Barriga/Emerald, Lars Barriga/Sadie Miller, Mystery Girl/Pearl (Steven Universe), Steven Universe/Original Character(s)
Series: Steven Universe Farther into the Future [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607287
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Dawn of a New Purpose

Aboard the Starship Blackthorn landed just outside Little Homeworld, Bloodrose Steven had called the rest of the Bloodrose Brigade over to the conference room. "I am announcing my retirement as your captain, effective immediately" Bloodrose Steven announced. The Bloodrose Brigade all gasped collectively. "B-but why?! Is this because we were upset at you!?" Plasm exclaimed. "No, that's not it at all" Bloodrose Steven assured them "when I was taken in by the Gembusters back when I was fourteen, I thought I was still in my timeline and that Earth was destroyed, but now I know that I am in not in my timeline, not back in time, so my drive for our previous mission, my drive as your captain is no more, you are free to return to Gembuster HQ, as of today, The Bloodrose Brigade is disbanded."

The Brigade looked at each other and back to their now former captain. "We do not accept" Junior stated "We're not going back to Gembuster HQ, we wish to stay on earth with you." The rest of the Brigade nodded. "You were the only one who reached out to me and Plasm, we cannot go back to where we were outcasts" Tho'rax said. "You and me, we vowed to be friends forever, you're stuck with me" Robyne teased. "You may not be Cap'n Dad anymore, but you're still my dad, thank you for hatching me" Junior said. Bloodrose Steven opened up his arms signaling for a group hug to which the Brigade accepted. "You guys are the best" Bloodrose Steven concluded "after I finish up some business I need to take care of, I will tell the Prospector that we are all resigning from the Gembuster Army!" 

* * *

Connie and Rose got up at the same time, Rose plopped herself onto the couch, but she was stunned by a sudden "oof!" noise. "Um, Mom? This couch is kind of lumpy" Rose said. "That's because you're sitting on me" Steven groaned. "Oh! Dad! I thought you and mom were back together, why are you sleeping on the couch?" Rose asked. "I'm still a bit shaken up from what your father's alternate timeline counterpart tried to do to me, but we are going to work things out, it will take some time but, things will eventually get back to normal" Connie explained.

"Rose, there's something else you should know" Steven added. "What's that, dad?" Rose asked. "You're still sitting on me!" Steven shouted. Everyone in the living room laughed at that. Later that morning Piers got up and got ready for school. "I'm glad you and mom are working things out, Dad" Piers said "the thought of you two separating is something I don't think I would have gotten used to." "Me too, I'm glad to be back" Steven said.

"Come on Dad, we got some rehearsals to rehears today!" Rose said. "Oh yeah, right behind you, sweetie" Steven said. "Oh, and you still owe me that treat from Spacetries from when I got the part, remember?" Rose reminded. "Oh jeez, with all that chaos from the day before yesterday, I forgot" Steven admitted. 

* * *

At the Barriga residence, Lars sat on his daughter's bed, while a sleeping Darla was cuddling up to him. During the first five years of her life, Darla had always slept on her father's lap as she had lacked a proper bed before then, as they were on Lars's ship. Darla than got up, yawned and opened her only eye. "Daddy" Darla happily cheered in a quiet tone, hugging her father tight. "Good morning, Cupcake" Lars said affectionately. Sometimes Lars thought of how much Emerald would have loved their daughter. Darla was somewhat like her mother.

"Today's the day I introduce you to an old friend of mine who's visiting today" Lars said. "Is that the co-worker you had when you worked at the Big Donut?" Darla asked. "The very same, she's very excited to meet you" Lars told her "now change out of your pajamas and get some breakfast, we have a big day ahead of us." Lars gave Darla a little kiss on the forehead as he left the room to give her some privacy to change

End of chapter 


	2. An Awkward Apology

Peridot had been avoiding the Bloodrose Brigade, especially their captain, for the past two days. "You know you're going to have to talk to them eventually, right?" Bismuth advised. "But, I reported their Captain in to Yellow Diamond" Peridot argued. "In his timeline you did" Bismuth reminded her "but not in our timeline." "Um, actually...I kind of contacted Yellow Diamond and actually tried to report them in this timeline" Peridot admitted. "Ooooh, well, at least you changed your mind at the last minute" Bismuth said "although I wouldn't tell him any of that if I were you..." She than noticed that Peridot was twitching a little. "What? Is he right behind me or something?" Bismuth asked. "Actually, yes I am" Bloodrose Steven said.

"How much did you hear?" Peridot asked. "All of it" Bloodrose Steven said. "I've never been the best at a apologizing, I don't do it very often, but on behalf of your timeline's version of me, I must apologize" Peridot said "this timeline's version of you is my closest friend, and the thought harming any version of you, no matter how indirectly, is just heartbreaking, well, technically I don't have a heart but if I did it would be breaking." Bloodrose Steven was silent for a moment, but he made a sudden movement, Bismuth was ready to protect Peridot, but she paused as she noticed that he was not planning on harming Peridot, but rather on offering a handshake. 

"You're right about one thing Peridot, you aren't the version of yourself that betrayed me and my friends" Bloodrose Steven explained "which is why I cannot accept your apology, you've done nothing that warrants an apology, even if you did try to do what my timeline's version of you did, I'm pretty sure this timeline's me somehow was more successful in winning you over." Peridot accepted his offer for a handshake. "However..." Bloodrose Steven continued "when I see you It still brings back bad memories, It'll take a while for me to fully accept that you're not the same Peridot I know." "I understand, come see me again when you're ready" Peridot said. "Thanks, I will, now I have some apologizing of my own to do, I'll see you around" Bloodrose Steven said.

* * *

Connie heard a knocking on the door. She answered and saw Bloodrose Steven on the other end of the door. "What do you want?" said Connie, taking a few steps back. "To apologize" Bloodrose Steven replied with a bow. "Oh, you have, have you? I'm listening" Connie said with her arms crossed. "What I did was foolish, impulsive and wrong" Bloodrose Steven said "I'm sorry for pretending to be the Steven you married and trying to have my way with you, It was wrong of me to hurt you like that, especially since you are someone who I was so close to in my timeline, please don't be mad at this timeline's Steven, the Steven you married, he's a good man, much better than I am."

"Is that it?" Connie asked. "Well, yeah, what more do I have to say?" Bloodrose responded. Connie moved forward and slapped him. "I deserved that" Bloodrose Steven commented. "You think mere words are going to make this all go away?" Connie scolded "you made me distrust my husband, you tried to steal his life!" "I know, it's just...what you two had, it was how I pictured us together in my timeline" Bloodrose Steven explained. "And do you know how we got there?, do you know anything about what happened before the kids, before me and my Steven grew into adults?" Connie asked. "Well...uh...." Bloodrose Steven stammered. "That's right, you don't. You tried to intrude in on a life you know nothing about" Connie said "if you want me to accept your apology than build up your own life, do that and I might, just might forgive you, until then, stay away from me." Connie slammed the door.

"She's right" Bloodrose Steven monologued to himself "This is Connie I was talking to, what was I thinking that night?! Well, apologizing to her was still the right thing to do, even if she didn't accept. But what now, building my own life, how do I begin...I guess I should start with finding work, I'm sure someone has need of a man with a mechanical arm"

* * *

Rehearsals were running all morning, when twelve rolled around, Jamie had everyone take an hour long lunch break as a reward for all their hard work. After Steven and Rose had finished their lunches they took advantage of the remaining time and decided to stop by Spacetries to finally keep his promise to Rose. When they entered the bakery they noticed Lars and Darla. "Oh, hi Lars, spending the day with your daughter too?" Steven greeted. "Oh, Steven, yeah, actually we're meeting Sadie here today" Lars answered. "Yeah, Sadie hasn't met Darla yet" Steven said. "So, how is Sadie been doing, does she come around town much?" Lars asked. "Oh yeah, I just saw her and Shep five months ago" Steven said "they recently adopted a boy around Darla's age." "Wow, good for them, maybe we can see about arranging a playdate for their kid and Darla" Lars said. 

"Unfortunately my youngest kids are too young to join in on the fun" Steven said. "I've already met one of your kids, your son looks a lot like you" Lars commented. "Yeah, I get that a lot" Steven said "anyway, this young lady here is my oldest, Rose." "Wow, she looks a lot like when you and Connie fuse" Lars said. "Yeah, it was kind of a pleasant surprise for us when she was born" Steven said. "So, how old is she?" Lars asked. "I'm eighteen" Rose said. "Well, it's very nice to meet you" Lars said. "Oh shoot, Dad, we better hurry and order our stuff, break time's almost over!" Rose said

End of chapter


	3. Regaining what was lost

On Homeworld, there had been a recent excavation of Homeworld's canyon's, although they were used for kindergartens at one point, they had never been fully explored. One era 1 Peridot who had been leading the excavation, noticed Yellow Diamond approaching. "Oh, my Diamond, what brings you down here?" The Peridot asked. "Please, you do not need to address me with such pleasantries anymore" Yellow Diamond said humbly. "Oh, sorry, I'm still getting used to era 3" The Peridot apologized "but anyway, I'm actually glad your here, I found some old structures down here and well, I never seen them before, but they look old, much older than me, I was wondering, since you're a diamond and all, what was down here before it was abandoned?" "That's odd, I don't remember me, Blue or White approving of any construction in this area, may I see what you found?" Yellow Diamond asked. 

The Peridot lead Yellow Diamond to the site. "If you, Blue or White Diamond hadn't built anything down here, then it was probably Pink Diamond who built this place?" The Peridot asked. "I doubt it, Pink's court wasn't as influential as mine and the other diamond's" Yellow Diamond said. They arrived at the site. There were ancient runes, and in the middle of them was a giant pedestal. Yellow Diamond had a strange desire to inspect the pedestal closer. Suddenly she was overwhelmed by a strange vision that flashed in her eyes. It was an image of her gem on that very pedestal, accept the surroundings weren't so ancient and destroyed but rather much more modern and high tech looking, and in the building were strange pink skinned human like creatures. Yellow Diamond suddenly gasped in shock. "Yellow Diamond, are you okay?" The Peridot asked. "Huh? Oh yes, I'm fine, I just remembered I have something important I must attend to, keep up the good work" Yellow Diamond lied. As soon as she was sure she was far enough away so that nobody could see her. "What was that?" Yellow Diamond muttered to herself "It felt like...like...a memory...but what does it mean?"

* * *

Bloodrose Steven decided to clear his head in the woods. Suddenly he noticed a boulder hurtling towards him, he quickly caught it with his mechanical arm and crushed it with one hand. "Impressive" a strong feminine voice commented. "Ugh, what do you want?" Bloodrose Steven asked. "A rematch!" Jasper demanded. "Really? I kicked your butt twice already, effortlessly I might add" Bloodrose Steven scoffed. "Well, like the humans say, third times the charm!" Jasper said, lunging towards Bloodrose Steven, who quickly leaned back like he was doing the limbo and punched her in the gut, sending her straight up. She than landed, making a small impact crater. "There. You've had your rematch, now please leave me alone" Bloodrose Steven said with a hint of annoyance. 

"If you we were using our powers, I'd have won" Jasper said "now draw out your gem weapon! If the third time's not the charm, the fourth shall be" Jasper's crash helmet surrounded her head. She started rushing towards Bloodrose Steven. "Alright, you asked for it" Bloodrose Steven said with a yawn. He reached for his gem to call fourth his shield, but it didn't work. Jasper was gaining speed getting ever closer. "Come on shield, form already, he's not here, I can be me again!" He shouted to his gem. 

Bloodrose Steven outstretched his arm, catching Jasper. "I said let's use our powers, so, call out your shield" Jasper mocked "oh wait a minute that's right, you can't, can you?" "What the heck are you talking about?" Bloodrose Steven asked. "You may have forgotten, but I was there when you told your story, when your identity was revealed" Jasper said with a smirk "you were trained by the Gembusters, they probably didn't take kindly to the fact that you were half gem, did they?" "Well, yes...but how did you know about that?" Bloodrose Steven asked. "Oh please, it's so obvious that an anti-gem organization would hate your gem half" Jasper scoffed "and I bet they trained you to be afraid of your gem half, so afraid that you're unable to use them! That bubble from earlier was a fluke, it was created by your gem but not by your will, it's so obvious, it's not even worth pointing out." "Even if that is true, so what?" Bloodrose Steven asked. "It means, I win this round by default!" Jasper cheered as she unsummoned her crash helmet and celebrated. 

Bloodrose Steven, not wanting to carry on this discussion, left. As much as he hated to admit it, Jasper was right, the training he endured under the Prospector had resulted him in not being able to use his powers, at will at least, before he could get to building his own life, he needs to get back in touch with the half of him that he had been neglecting for so long, and there was only one person who could help him do that, but will this timeline's Steven accept?

"Steven won't accept your request" A familiar voice warned. "Garnet?" Bloodrose Steven asked "yeah, I suppose you're right." "But I will help you, if you wish" Garnet offered. "Really? But why? after what I did to Connie, you'd be willing to help me?" Bloodrose Steven asked. "What you did that night was indeed wrong, but you have been through many ordeals I can't even begin to imagine" Garnet said "you are deserving of at least one person who is willing to help you, let that person be me." "Thank you Garnet, this means a lot to me" Bloodrose Steven said.

End of Chapter 


	4. Trying out new things

In the Funland Arcade a crowd was surrounding the Viva la Dance Dance Revolution! machine as Tho'rax was demonstrating his dance skills. The screen than read "winner!" The crowd cheered as they commended his skills. "Wow, Mr. Bug guy" an Aquamarine commented "your skills are quite amazing, how did you master this machine?" "Simple, dancing is language on what was once my home planet." "Ah, I never thought of dancing as a language before" The Aquamarine commented "perhaps you can show me sometime, I want to practice for Fusion Fest next Friday, and I've had my eye on a really lovely looking sapphire." "I understand, I shall help" Tho'rax proclaimed "although it is silent, body language can speak volumes."

In the amusement park Robyne and Junior were looking around curiously, although some Beach City citizens gave them odd looks, their actions at Beach-a-palooza is still a sore spot for the people of Beach City. "Hey, Robyne, do you think we should apologize for what we did during the gathering?" Junior asked. "We can, but I don't think they'd accept our apology" Robyne said. "We should still apologize anyway, even if they won't forgive us" Junior suggested "If we can take steps to show these people that we mean what we say, they might not immediately forgive us, but if we work hard at it, we might make the first steps toward forgiveness." "That sounds like something he would say" Robyne commented. "Well, what he did that night aside, Cap'n Dad is still my dad, and before that night, he said a lot of smart sounding things" Junior said.

* * *

Bloodrose Steven sat with Garnet atop the hill above the temple. "I overheard what Jasper said to you, and she's right" Garnet said. "What do you mean?" Bloodrose Steven said. "What I mean is, when you were with the Gembusters, they had instilled a fear of using your powers onto you, well...using them on purpose at least" Garnet explained "tell me about your training when they first inducted into the Gembusters" "Well, I did have this shock collar on, they activated it whenever I summoned my shield...I didn't think it'd have that sort of effect on me" Bloodrose Steven admitted. "There is a simple solution, you just need to relearn how to use your powers again, and learn to use the abilities you had yet to develop" Garnet suggested.

"There were other powers I didn't know I had?!" Bloodrose Steven exclaimed. "Indeed there is, but first you need to relearn the ones you already knew how to use" Garnet said. "I guess I'm back to square one in terms of my gem powers, huh?" Bloodrose Steven concluded. "You know, the Steven of this timeline went through a similar experience, maybe he can help you" Garnet suggested. "Wow, a lot has happened in this timeline" Bloodrose Steven commented. 

* * *

At Spacetries, Sadie had arrived and greeted Lars, the two hugged each other, happy to see each other again after so long. "Lars, you haven't changed a bit since you left" Sadie said. "Yeah but you have, but I still recognize you" Lars said "anyway, I don't think you've met Darla" Lars gestured towards his daughter. "Aww, you must be Darla, I heard about you" Sadie introduced herself. "Hello! Darla Barriga reporting for...formal meeting, ma'am!" Darla said, doing a salute, blushing. "She's a little shy" Lars commented. "That's alright, my kid's like that too" Sadie said "me and Shep adopted last year." "Wow, good to know you and Shep are still together" Lars commented "at least I don't have too much to catch up on." 

Lars got in line and ordered two crullers for himself and Sadie and a little cupcake for Darla. "So, what brings you back, Lars?" Sadie asked. "I wanted to give my princess a normal life on earth, so she could go to school, make some friends, and I just didn't want her to miss me" Lars explained. "Hey, maybe your kid and mine could have a playdate sometime" Sadie suggested. "Sure, what do you think Darla, doesn't that sound fun?" Lars asked. "Yeah!" Darla answered, with her lips stained with blue icing. 

* * *

Junior approached the very group of Peridots that he and Robyne had attacked that night during Beach-a-palooza. The Peridots cowered fearing for the worst, but when they saw Junior bow, they let down their guard down slightly. "Hi, look, I know what I did was unforgivable, but I still want to apologize, I'm sorry for attacking you like that" Junior said "I'd very much like to make amends with you, if that's quite alright" Junior took out his hand, offering a handshake. One of the Peridots was hesitant but accepted Junior's offer. Junior had decided to take in what he had learned from his adoptive father, rather than what his adoptive father did.

Later that afternoon, rehearsals were over for the day, Rose still had to help Jamie at the theater, as she was his job shadow. Steven than noticed his parallel timeline self and Garnet waiting for him. "Garnet, why did you bring him to see me?" Steven asked. "The thing is...I had forgotten how to use my powers" Bloodrose Steven admitted. "And how is that my problem?" Steven responded. "Steven, you've forgiven people for much worse than this, I know you can help him reconnect with his powers, let him join in with your weekly seminar" Garnet suggested. Steven ran a weekly seminar in Little Homeworld's Little Homeschool program, to help hybrids learn to properly control their powers and since most hybrids were kids, the thought of Steven's other self being the only adult there, amusing. "Alright, Saturday, ten am, be there" Steven said. 

Later that evening, Steven returned home. Connie had arrived early from work that day. "Hey Steven, how was rehearsals?" Connie asked. "Oh,uh, they went fine" Steven said. "Is something wrong?" Connie asked. "No, no, it's fine" Steven said. Suddenly the TV buzzed. It displayed Steven having Bloodrose Steven pinned down. Steven was punching Bloodrose Steven with tears in his eyes "Why!? Why did Garnet make me help you!?" The image of Steven said "you almost killed my marriage! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" the image had than buzzed off screen. Connie than heard the door to bathroom slam shut, a pink light flooded in from behind the door. "Oh, Steven..." Connie muttered out of concern.

End of Chapter


	5. A New Purpose! The Bloodrose Brigade Decide To Stay On Earth

The Bloodrose Brigade throughout the day made amends with the gems and people they had disturbed with their actions. "I never expected the people of Earth to be so forgiving, well to us at least, our captain may need to do a little more work on that" Robyne said. "I mean, I guess if gems who threatened all life on this planet could find a new meaning on this planet, so can we" Junior added. Tho'rax was spotted over by the arcade, finishing up teaching an Aquamarine his smooth dance moves.

"Salutations comrades!" Tho'rax greeted "This gem wanted to learn the language of my planet, I felt honored to oblige, if I succumb to old age, at least the language of my planet won't die with me." Tho'rax than proceeded to do his dance of joy. His dancing drew in a crowd, all of whom cheered, as they threw coins and dollar bills at him, Tho'rax's instincts allowed him to catch each and everyone, Robyne quickly got in front of him. "Hold up big guy, I just want to let you know they're not attacking you" Robyne warned "what they're throwing is one of this planet's regional currencies." Tho'rax was a warrior bred for battle on his planet, and although he has learned much during his time as a member of the Bloodrose Brigade, the base instincts he was born with still linger.

"Hey, guys" Bloodrose Steven greeted. "Oh, Captain, how are you?" Plasm said. "Fine, I'm going to relearn my powers this weekend" Bloodrose Steven explained. "Oh yeah, I forgot you were part gem" Plasm said. "So, what kind of powers did you have, Cap'n Dad?" Junior asked. "Well, I had a shield and I could summon a bubble, I guess I also had shapeshifting abilities too" Bloodrose Steven said "although there have been much more powers I didn't get the chance to learn, apparently I can raise the dead." "You sure can" A voice chimed in. 

"Lars!" The Bloodrose Brigade cheered. Lars had been an ally to the Bloodrose Brigade during his adventures in space, although Lars and the Off Colors knew the Bloodrose Brigade was a part of the Gembuster army, they also knew that they were different from other Gembusters. "Captain Bloodrose, who'd have thought you were a weird version of Steven from a parallel universe?" Lars said. "Who'd have thought you'd be the same Lars I knew from Earth, I thought you were just an alien from a different planet who looked and had the same name as the Lars I knew" Bloodrose Steven commented. 

"So, how are you Emerald and the Off Colors?" Plasm asked. "Oh, the Off Colors are fine, they're happy to be back on Earth, as for Emerald...there's someone I want you to meet" Lars said "Meet our daughter, Darla." Darla peeked from behind her father and did her salute. "Wow she looks so much like her, and she has one of your eyes" Bloodrose Steven commented "So, I guess this means, Emerald's not with you anymore, huh?" "I'm afraid so" Lars said. 

"Hey, aren't you part gem? Didn't your fellow Gembusters resent you for that?" Lars asked. "Well, very few know of what I really am, The Prospector and my fellow members in the Gembuster high command know about it, and they never let me forget it...especially him" Bloodrose Steven explained "Most Gembusters see the Prospector as a charismatic, calm and collected leader, but I know what he's like behind closed doors, and he's the exact opposite."

* * *

Connie knocked on the door to the bathroom. "Steven, Steven please come out" Connie requested "are you okay?" "I-I'm fine!" Steven insisted. "Steven, you were broadcasting your thought's on the TV, I know what's wrong" Connie said. Steven opened the door, knowing when he's been had. Connie hugged her husband, sensing that he needed it. "What did Garnet ask you to do?" Connie asked. "She asked me if that alternate timeline me could sit in on my seminar on Saturday" Steven said "but I can't stand him, not after that night, he could have hurt you, I don't want to think about what could have happened if I hadn't stopped him." "It means a lot to me that you worry about me that much" Connie said "I know the last two days have been tough on us, but I think you should let him sit in, I think we'll be able to move past it if he does."

All of the sudden crying could be heard on the baby monitor. "Your turn or mine?" Steven asked. "Let's take care of this one together, it sounds like both of them need us" Connie answered. Steven and Connie went into the nursery to tend to the twins together, after a while Steven and Connie took some time to bond with their youngest children. Steven was holing Nora and Connie was holding Lisa. "You know Steven, I think I might be ready" Connie said "to have you move back into the bedroom with me." "Really? That soon?" Steven asked. "I know it's sudden, but, I chose to stay with you even during that time you were a monster, I think I can get past this if I try" Connie said

* * *

On the Starship Blackthorn in the outskirts of Little Homeworld, Bloodrose Steven had opened up a communications channel. "Ah, Captain Bloodrose, I take it you've took care of that infestation on Earth?" The Prospector said. "No, in fact, I'm out" Bloodrose Steven answered. "Out? out of what?" The Prospector said. "Out of the Gembusters, when I first came to earth, I thought I could stop the disaster that destroyed it, I thought I had gone back in time, but I went sideways to another timeline, where the disaster had never passed, humans and gems live in harmony" Bloodrose Steven said "me and my crew, we're out."

"You'd better think about what you're saying, those words may very well be your last" The Prospector threatened "don't forget who it is that let you keep that gem on your body when I could have easily ripped it out!" "You kept threatening to do that, every day I was with you at HQ, I was afraid you'd finally do it, you're just as bad as White Diamond" Bloodrose Steven proclaimed. "You better take that back, or there will be hell to pay" The Prospector said. "No, I meant what I said" Bloodrose Steven said. "Don't forget who took you in out of the kindness of my heart! Take back what you said right now, or else!" The Prospector threatened. "Goodbye, Prospector" Bloodrose Steven said, ending the communication.

At Gembuster HQ, The Prospector was having a huge fit, throwing furniture around, smashing the table. The pearls in his "necklace" were cowering in fear. "No one makes a fool out of me, NO ONE!" The Prospector shouted "the natives of this planet and gems...living in harmony, a foolish idea, that planet is beyond saving, I suppose, any planet with gem sympathizers, might as well be dead!" The Prospector than laughed, a wicked, insane laugh.

The End 


End file.
